bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Episode 286
Nachdem Sōsuke Aizen die Vizards provoziert hat und daraufhin Hiyori Sarugaki wütend einen Angriff startete, verletzte sie Gin Ichimaru überraschend mit seinem Shikai Shinsō. Als das junge Mädchen dann stark blutend zu Boden geht, fleht der Anführer der Vizards Shinji Hirako um Ichigo Kurosakis Hilfe,von dem er weiß, dass Orihime bei ihm ist, die Hiyori retten kann, der sich zur selben Zeit noch in Hueco Mundo aufhält. Dort besiegt Yammy Llargo der Cero Espada in seiner Resurreccion, Renji Abarai, sowie Chad und Rukia Kuchiki. Als er letzte gerade aus einer enormen Höhe auf den Boden wirft. Doch Ichigo, der im richtigem Augenblick von der Kuppel zurückkehrte, schaffte es Rukia zu fangen und sie und sich zu Boden zu befördern. Sofort will Yammy ein Cero auf den Shinigami feuern, wird aber schnell von einem Getsuga Tenshō gestoppt. Rukia ist verwundert über Ichigos plötzliches Auftauchen und fragt ob er es geschafft habe Orihime Inoue zu retten. Ichigo wirft Rukia einen kurzen Blick zu und versichert ihr, dass diese sich in Sicherheit befinde, jedoch ist Rukia beunruhigt wegen Ichigos seltsamen Blick. In diesem Moment mischt sich auch Yammy erneut ein und schlägt nach den beiden, woraufhin Ichigo ein Shunpo benutzt und sich, sowie auch Rukia, aus der Schusslinie bringt. Er bittet daraufhin Rukia zu warten, da er vor hat, erst Yammy zu erledigen und anschließend nach Karakura zurück zu kehren, wo er ebenfalls dem sinnlosen Kampf, ein Ende setzten möchte. Yammy greift Ichigo schnell an, doch dieser kann aufgrund seiner Überlegenheit in punkto Schnelligkeit, den Schlägen des Arrancar ausweichen. Als Ichigo dann zum Gegenschlag ausholen will, trifft Yammy diesen. Jedoch ist der Aushilfsshinigami in der Lage mit seinem Zanpakutō den heftigen Schlag des Espada zu blocken. Ichigo versichert ihm, dass er nicht vorhabe, vor Yammy davon zu laufen, sondern ist vielmehr daran interessiert, einen Kampf mit voller Kraft gegen diesen zu kämpfen. Und so setzt Ichigo schließlich seine Maske auf. Ein Getsuga Tensho trifft Yammy daraufhin am Hals und wirft ihn zu Boden. Ichigo löst daraufhin seine Maske auf und Rukia bemerkt, dass sie die Maske Ichigos verändert habe. Auch Ichigo selbst bemerkt diese Veränderung und dass seine Maske nun ein wenig schwerer sei als zuvor. Doch viel Zeit darüber nach zu denken bleibt dem Shinigami nicht, denn hinter ihm taucht auch Yammy erneut auf und es scheint als habe er nur einen kleinen Kratzer am Hals davon getragen. Der Arrancar versucht Ichigo von dem Gebäude auf dem er stand mit seinem Unterkiefer zu zerschmettern, aber Ichigo kann dem Angriff entkommen. Er bemerkt nun die kleine Wunde am Hals des Espada und ist schockiert, dass sein Getsuga Tensho während er seine Maske aufhatte einen so geringen Schaden angerichtet hat. Yammy macht seinen Gegner daraufhin auf seine Nummer, die Null, aufmerksam und versichert ihm, dass die drei Gegener Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Nnoitra Gilga und Ulquiorra Cifer, gegen die Ichigo zuvor gekämpft hatte im Vergleich zu ihm nur Müll seien. Und so schießt Yammy ein Bala mit seiner Faust ab und drückt Ichigo davon. Als Yammy diesen daraufhin fragt, ob er nun eine Strategie gegen ihn habe, meint Ichigo nur, dass er bei keinem seiner Gegner so etwas wie eine Strategie gehabt hatte und er sie besiegt hatte, weil er es musste. Als bald lässt Yammy dann einen Sturm von Bala auf Ichigo los, der daran denkt wie unkollegial Yammy den anderen Espada gegenüber ist, da dieser trotz der Tatsache, dass gerade einer von ihnen gestorben ist, es ihn nicht kümmert. Orihime jedoch, obwohl sie zu den Feinden der Espada gehörte, ist vom Tode Ulquiorras tief getroffen, mehr noch als Yammy. Daraufhin schlägt er das Bala mit seinem Schwert entzwei und möchte Yammy es zurückzahlen, dass dieser schlecht über seine Kameraden gesprochen habe. Als Ichigo seine Maske nun erneut aufsetzten will, zerspringt diese gleich wieder und Yammy nutzt die Chance und packt Ichigo mit seiner Hand. Anschließend droht Yammy ihn in seiner großen Hand zu zerquetschen. An anderer Stelle in Las Noches klagt Mayuri Kurotsuchi, gefolgt von einer Karren schiebenden Nemu Kurotsuchi, darüber, dass es noch lange dauern würde, biss sie den Ort erreicht hätten, wo diese beiden Idioten kämpfen. Zurück bei Yammy, wird auf diesen der Hadō Spruch 33 Sokatsui von Byakuya Kuchiki abgefeuert. Anschließend taucht auch Kenpachi Zaraki auf und schneidet dem Riesen ein Bein ab. Dies bringt den Espada zu fall, woraufhin er auch Ichigo loslässt. Dieser erblickt nun ebenfalls die beiden Kommandanten, die, so wie es scheint, einen Streit beginnen, wer den Gegner nun besiegen darf. Yammy aber bleibt nicht lange liegen und richtet sich erneut auf und Ichigo wird von Byakuya gebeten, zur Seite zu treten. Und bevor dieser der Bitte nachkommen kann, hilft Kenpachi mit einem Schwerthieb auf dem Ersatzshinigami nach. Als er erneut auf dem ausweichenden Ichigo losstürmt trifft den Kommandanten der 11. Einheit nun Yammys Faust und schleudert diesen davon. Der Cero Espada ist so wütend über den Verlust seines Beines und schreit hinaus, dass er auch seine neuen Gegner zerquetschen werde. D a rast aber auch schon ein Trümmerstück aus dem Gebäude in dem Kenpachi gelandet ist auf dem Espada zu und es zeigt sich, dass Kenpachi sich aufrichtet und auf einen Kampf gegen den Espada brennt. Wütenden schlägt Yammy immer wieder auf die Stelle, an der sich Kenpachi zu befinden mag ein und Ichigo will diesem zur Hilfe kommen. Aber Byakuya hält ihn davon ab, Kenpachi und er selbst wollen Yammy übernehmen, während Ichigos Aufgabe nun sei zurück zur seiner Welt zu kehren und die Stadt Karakura zu beschützen. Ichigo aber meint, dies sei nicht möglich, da erst Kisuke Urahara ein Tor von außerhalb öffnen müsse. In diesem Moment taucht nun Mayuri gefolgt von Nemu, hinter ihm auf und meint dass Ichigo einen ziemlichen Aufriss um Urahara mache. Byakuya stellt Myauri kurz darauf die Frage, was dieser denn mit dem Karren vorhabe, worauf der Forscher antwortet, dass er ein paar seltene Schätze eingesammelt habe. Da Mayuri deshalb gute Laune hat erklärt er seinen Mitstreitern, dass er es geschafft habe die Fähigkeit der Garganta zu analysieren und weist Nemu dazu an die Vorbereitungen zu treffen Ichigo zurück in die reale Welt zu schicken. Als Mayuri daraufhin meint Ichigo wäre dafür sein erstes Testsubjekt, schaltet sich auch Retsu Unohana, die so eben mit ihrer Vizekommandantin Isane Kotetsu erschienen ist, ein und meint es gäbe für Ichigo kein Grund zur Besorgnis, da sie mit ihm gehen werde. Schnell beginnen Retsu Unohana und Mayuri Kurotsuchi sich gegenseitig, zwar höflich aber dennoch provokant zu unterhalten, darüber dass Unohana Myauri vertaue und dass Kisuke Uhrahara sicherlich diesen auslachen würde, falls das Experiment fehlschlug. So weißt Unohana daraufhin Isane an sich um alles Weitere in Hueco Mundo zu kümmern und will mit Ichigo aufbrechen. Dieser aber weigert sich, da er denkt Yammy sei zu strak und er sollte hier bleiben und kämpfen. Doch Byakyua meint dass ein Kommandant der Gotei 13 sicherlich nicht die Hilfe von einem wie Ichigo bräuchte und dieser an seine Aufgabe als Shinigami von Karakura denken solle. Ichigo gibt Byakuya damit vollkommen recht und macht sich bereit aufzubrechen. Rukia kommt kurz bevor er gehen möchte noch einmal zu ihm. Ichigo sagt daraufhin das er gehen wird und die Garganta öffnet sich. Die sieben Mysterien Karakuras In dieser Folge liegt Ichigo als Shinigami auf seinem Bett und meint, dass er kein Interesse an dem letzten Mysterium habe, da dies sicherlich erneut nichts mit Geistern zu tun habe. Kon in Ichigos Körper sitzt neben seinem Bett und ließt in der Zeitung, dass ein Highschool Schüler der durch den Himmel springt, in Karakura herumgeistert und Mädchen belästigt. Da es sich dabei um Kon als Ichigo handelt, entschließt dieser sich dafür es dem Shinigami besser nicht zu erzählen. Kategorie:Anime Kategorie:Manga